Fairy Tail: The Stars Will Always Align Us
by CyanMew
Summary: - LOOKING FOR A BETA - After finding an ancient book in the guild's basement, Levy gets sucked into the "real" world, the world that we live in. Soon some of her friends come to join her as Fairy Tail must find a way to bring Levy and the others back. Romance in latter chapters, mainly featuring GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia, and Jerza, with bits of ElfEver, Cappy, and OC ships. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Whatever you prefer!**

 **Hajimemashita, minna-san! (Nice to meet you, everyone!) I'm CyanMew. This is my first fanfic of Fairy Tail and my second overall (the other I may or may not continue because I've got no motivation left for it).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - that belongs to the amazing Hiro Mashima - only the plot of this story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**  
 _Levy - Third Person_

"Checkmate." Levy grinned as she put her queen in place, sealing the game.

"Oh come on!" Mika groaned. "I totally had you there!"

"To be honest I was in a really tight spot at one point. But then you fell for my trap." Levy got up, pushing her chair back in. "What should we do now?" She asked, her blue eyes sparkling merrily.

"Levyyy! Stop gloating!" Levy cackled. Winning was always the norm for her, and Mika knew it. It wasn't that Mika wasn't smart, she definitely was, it was simply that Levy was more, well, studious.

Levy gazed at the girl in front of her. With long black hair tied up into a high ponytail and squarish black glasses, Mika was one of the only ones who knew the truth about Levy.

"I wonder what everyone's doing right now." Levy stated, her eyes glossing over as she remembered the fateful day in which she had entered an entirely new world. It had happened a bit over a month ago, although Levy remembered it as though it had occurred yesterday. After finding a thick leather book in the guild's basement, Levy had brought it up to her room to read. After opening it she had simply been sucked into the book, and for some reason it had transported Levy to an entirely different world - one Levy hadn't seen or even heard of before. The world wasn't Edolas, but it wasn't the celestial spirit world either. No, it was what was called the "real" world.

The "real" world, a world of non-magic, non-animated humans. Completely different from the anime world, from Fairy Tail. The people looked different, the animals looked different, the logic was different, the hair, the eyes, SO many things were different. Levy herself looked different too. In Fairy Tail Levy had blue hair, blue eyes, and magic. In the "real" world, Levy had black hair, blue eyes, and no magic. When Levy had first seen herself in the glass's reflection, she had screamed with all her might even though she had been in a library.

That had gotten her kicked out quickly. Levy had ended up siting on the library's concrete steps, wondering what was going on. That was until a certain black-haired girl stepped out and sat next to Levy. The girl was about as short and as small as Levy, but the stranger didn't look weak at all. In fact, the girl looked strong. She had warm, chocolatey brown eyes that showed irreplaceable kindness and strength. That girl was Mika.

Mika had helped Levy. Together they had figured out about the connection between the "real" world and the anime world. In truth anime worlds existed, yet in another dimension itself. Mangakas wrote down and drew manga about the anime worlds - with permission of course - and tried to get animators to animate the mangas.

Mika was an otaku herself, someone a huge fan of anime, manga, and other similar merchandise. She loved Fairy Tail along with her friend, Mica, pronounced exactly the same way as Mika. Those two had always been joined to the hip, yet they let Levy in and made her their best friend too.

Mika and her family had taken Levy in after seeing her situation. Now Levy was going to school with Mika - she was one of the top students of course - where there was a HUGE library. Levy would go to the library everyday, accompanied by Mika and Mica when they weren't busy playing sports (volleyball and swimming respectively). There Levy would study and look for a way to get back to her world, or at least try and find out the cause.

Hiro Mashima had no idea either. The girls had visited the great author, who, as they found out, had made a contract with Mavis. The famous mangaka viewed Fairy Tail with a lacrima, given to him by the first master herself. Mashima-sensei had told them that one day in Fairy Tail equaled three months in the "real" world. The time difference was similar to the Celestial Spirit world. However this meant that it would take a long time before anyone would notice that Levy was missing.

Levy blinked, coming back to the present as a delicious smell made its way to her nose. In front of her was a warm chocolate chip cookie, courtesy of Mika.

"We'll find you a way out. Now take the cookie or else I'll eat it." Levy grinned and grabbed the cookie.

"Nope! It's mine now!" Levy said, biting into the gooey mess. "You wanna play another game of chess?"

"Not really." Mika rolled her eyes. "Let's play 'Truth Or Dare'!" She said, showing off her signature smirk. Levy groaned. Mika would only make her 'fess up some stuff about Gajeel again. Mika loved GaLe after all, and teased Levy about it daily.

Mika's phone buzzed. She picked it up, raising her eyebrow. "Seems like Mica found that a new girl is joining our class."

"So?" Levy asked, confused. That kind of information wasn't very important.

"Seems like the newbie's name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

 **So what'd you all think? I'd love if you guys would review for me! Constructive criticism it fine, just no hate please. :)**

 _ **CyanMew**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai! I'm back everyone!**

 **Well I'd like to say some things before you start this chapter.**

 **1\. After watching the Tartaros arc (I'm so mad that the anime is on hiatus!), I realized that Gray's mother is named Mika. I'm not trying to use the name that Hiro Mashima-sama used, I really just came up with the name beforehand. Mika and Mica are based off of my bestie and I, we have the same names spelled differently.**

 **2\. I actually more or less ship Loke/Leo x Aries, but at the request of my bestie (who by the way LOVES Loke) I made it so the two could be together. Although I just wanted Sting for myself. ^.^**

 **3\. There are some minor spoilers in this chapter about what happened to Lucy's father (if you haven't gone past the Tenrou Island arc yet) and about Zera from Fairy Tail Zero, if you haven't completed that arc yet.**

 **Well that's about it!**

 **Enjoy the second chapter of** ** _Fairy Tail: The Stars Will Always Align Us_** **!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail - Hiro Mashima-sama does -, only the plot and some OC's in this story.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Lucy - Third Person_

Opening the kitchen cabinets, Lucy Heartfilia turned and frowned at her father, her celestial spirits mingling by.

"Where's the food? What do you eat? Tell me you don't eat takeout everyday!" The blonde beauty asked, glaring at the older man, her dark eyes burning.

"Calm down!" Jude yelped, thinking that somehow his daughter had inherited the traits of a demon. Probably from Mirajane, the white haired one. "As an illusion I don't actually need food, so there's no point in having any." The man said, raising his hands up in defense.

Lucy blinked and seemed to crumple as her defensive shell faded. "Oh." She said, sighing. "I guess I just..."

Jude walked up to his daughter and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about anything. You're still getting used to this world." He whispered lovingly as Lucy began to shudder.

"Where is everyone? Why did I get pulled into this world?" The blonde, so scary moments ago, broke down into a heap of tears and sorrow. It had only happened a few days ago. In the 'real' world time.

"I'm sure that there's a reason for everything, Lucy." Jude said, his whole being glowing with kindness and love. "Maybe Levy is here, waiting for you to find her."

Lucy nodded, thinking back to what had happened that day. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue, and Cobra (The Dragon Slayers) had all gone on a, well, bonding trip. They had left their Exceed partners with Lucy to babysit, although except for Frosch, they could all take care of their selves easily.

After spending a few hours helping Happy catch fish, Lucy had gone off in search of Levy in hope that they could read some romance novels together. Lucy had also gone because Lily wanted some fresh kiwis - apparently Levy had a whole stack of them - and Carla said that more girls were needed in the gang to counter some of the "more unrefined boys".

When Lucy had entered Levy's bedroom, Lucy had noticed a big leather book on her best friends bed. While the Exceeds had explored, led by a very proud Panther Lily, Lucy had opened the book. In a dazzling flash of white, Lucy was sucked into the book in front of the Exceeds very eyes.

When the blonde had woken up, she had found herself staring into her late father's worried face. Naturally, Lucy had screamed, thinking that next her lovely mother was going to show up and die in front of her. After being calmed down, Jude Heartfilia had told Lucy everything he knew about the 'real' world.

Lucy's father had told her about the difference between the 'real' world and the anime world. He also told her that he was simply an illusion created by a figment of Lucy's brain - similar to Zera (from Fairy Tail Zerø) - that could use all five senses. Jude could speak like any other human, and he felt like one too. The only thing was that only people from the anime world would be able to see and hear him.

The man wasn't merely a fake, however. His soul was in the body, and he told Lucy everything that he had always wanted to tell her, but never got a chance too. They both spent a good few hours crying together.

Lucy's father had signed the girl up for school. This way Lucy would be able to meet more people and gather information. And with that, Lucy brought herself back to the present.

Lucy woke up in a soft, feathery bed, jolted awake by a hideous alarm clock after having been sung to sleep by Lyra. Slamming it, Lucy groaned. All she wanted was more sleep. But the alarm meant she had to go to school.

"Hime, your clothes." A maid with strawberry blonde hair stood in front of Lucy, a whip in one hand. "Punishment time, yes?"

"Virgooo." Lucy groaned again, hiding her head beneath the warm covers. For some reason all of her female spirits had traveled to the new world with her, while all her male spirits had gone back to the Celestial World. Well at least she wouldn't be lonely. Lucy didn't know what some of her spirits would look like in the 'real' world anyways. Taurus, for example.

Lucy giggled and pushed herself up. She took a look at the school uniform, a light blue skirt and a white shirt accompanied by a tiny bow, and nodded. It wasn't what she would usually wear, but it worked.

"I wonder what Natsu's hair color would be if he came here," Lucy mused, swinging her bag over her shoulder. "Well, it's time to find Levy!" The girl said, putting on an optimistic smile.

Stepping out the door, Lucy promptly ran into a tall girl with dirty blonde hair who had a piece of toast in her mouth.

 _Mica - First Person_

My mouth widened as I looked at the blonde in front of me. With long gold hair and chocolate brown eyes, any Fairy Tail fan would have agreed she was a human replica of Lucy Heartfilia. Which meant she probably WAS Lucy Heartfilia.

"Well there goes my toast," I commented dryly as I noticed the crunchy bread fall to the ground. "Speaking of which, your name's Lucy, right? Lucy Heartfilia?" I watched as the mage's (although it's not possible to use magic in the 'real' world) eyes widened. Jackpot.

I grabbed the confused girl by the hand and started dragging her away. "Looks like I found her first, megane-chan! Pay up." I said, grinning.

 **Did I get the breakdown scene right? ^.^' Please review! It'd probably make me update faster. *Wink wink, nudge nudge.***

 _ **CyanMew**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like someone should dedicate a song to me...**

 ** _"Hello..._**

 ** _It's me..._**

 ** _I was wondering if after all these years you would FINALLY UPDATE!"_** **(^.^')**

 **Well here I am now! I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I just never really got the chance to. No promises, but I'll try and get in another one soon. So here's the third chapter of** ** _Fairy Tail: The Stars Will Always Align Us_** **!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, people who can actually draw do. However, this person who doesn't have any drawing skills DOES own the plot and the OC's of this story. I don't own any Shakespeare works either.**

 **Chapter 3**

 _Unknown - Third Person_

"Shut the fuck up!" The man slammed his fist down onto the wooden table, dark eyes blazing. His subordinates whimpered, edging away subtly.

"I-I'm v-very so-sorry, your highness." The boy, about the age of 15, shuddered, keeping his head bowed down.

"Tch, you're so annoying." The man growled, taking a swig of beer. "Bring me some food! On the double!" He yelled as his slaves scampered away quickly.

"My lord." A handsome voice spoke out as a boy, the same age as the other, stepped out. A silver earring gleamed in his ear, his eyes covered by the shadows.

"Huh? Oh, it's you." The older man said, wiping foam from his mouth.

The boy brushed back some of his blonde curls. Unlike the other boy, he carried himself with proud confidence. Not just confidently, however. He was also incredibly cocky. In his hand he held a freshly printed piece of paper. "Here's the info on the new student that you wanted."

The older man smirked. "I can't wait," he said, showing off perfectly even teeth, "I finally get to hurt that damn bastard."

The younger boy smiled eerily. "Fairies don't exist, after all. It's time we wiped out their existence. They're a thing of the legends, as good as gone." He said, taking out a picture. On the picture were three girls, two with black hair and one with blonde hair; Levy McGarden, Mika Lynnach, and Mica Cadam. He then took out a ornate cigarrete lighter, lighting the picture, and watched it burn as it fluttered to the ground. "Burn, my sweet little fairies, burn." He said, eerily, his blue eyes gleaming harshly in the darkness.

 _Mika - First Person_

I shivered, feeling a chill up my spine. Maybe someone forgot to close the window. I turned to check, but before I could look, my best friend nudged me. Nodding towards Lucy's voluptuous assets, Mica mouthed the words 'huge' to me. I grinned and gave a thumbs up, turning back to the conversation of mages at hand.

"So basically you're saying that a book that you found in the guild magically transported us here, to the 'real' world, and the 'real' world is a place where weird looking people with tiny eyes and no magic spy on people from anime worlds, worlds like ours, and no one has natural pink hair. There's a huge time difference, similar to the Celestial Spirit world, and you've been here for a few months in this 'real' world time - me a few days - and so far we have no idea how to get back to our own land." Lucy said, tapping a pencil against her cheek.

"More or less," Levy replied, "however we do have a basic idea. We've been sent here to do something, and until we do it - whether it be beating an enemy or finding something or whatnot - we can't go back. So the problem is finding out the problem."

Lucy sighed, "well that's pretty much what my dad told me - I told you his condition, right? - but I'm super glad that I finally managed to find you." She said, blinking away tears.

"Oh come on! _I_ found you! You didn't even have to walk out of your driveway! If you left it up to that idiot," Mica pointed to me "than you wouldn't be here right now!".

"Hey!" I said, annoyed. "At least I wouldn't have dragged her fifteen blocks after knocking her unconscious!"

My best friend grinned. "Wanna bet?"

I snorted. "Go eat a DumDum, won't cha?"

"Pff, I'd rather have a nerd." Mica said, sticking a lollipop in her mouth anyways.

Levy face palmed at this. Man, that girl does a LOT of face palming. "Stop making candy jokes already!" The mage yelled.

I watched as Lucy's sweat dropped. "So, uh, who are you guys exactly?"

"I'm Mica Cadam. The trap." My dirty blonde friend said, giving a salute.

I took a step forward and also saluted,"and I am Mika Lynnach. The fairy. This idiot and I have the same first names, pronounced the same, but spelled differently. She has a 'c' and I have a 'k'."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "The fairy?"

"We have weird nicknames. Levy's the book-shrimp."

"That actually makes sense. But why the fairy and the trap?"

"I'm the fairy because of a junior high joke. I played Titania, queen of fairies, in the Midsummer's Nights Dream by William Shakespeare. **(A/N We actually kinda sorta did that. Erza's the real Titania, though.)** So everyone gave me the nickname 'the fairy'. In the same play Mica played Bottom when he was playing Pyramus, so she got the nickname 'the trap'," I said, shrugging, "by the way, that was one messed up love story."

"I see..." The blonde appeared lost in thought.

"Your nickname would be 'princess', princess." A strawberry blonde girl in a frilly maid dress stepped out.

"Virgo!" Lucy's eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

"I came outside to give you your bento, and I found Mica-sama trying to deal with your unconscious body. She filled me in on everything while you were sleeping, hime." Virgo stated, taking out a whip. "Punishment time, yes?"

Lucy groaned and hid her face in her hands. "I'm surrounded by crazy people..."

"I know Lu-chan, I know," Levy said, patting the said girl on the back,"they take these things quite easily, don't you think?"

"Speaking of which, we should probably get to class." I said, pointing towards the clock. "We're already twenty minutes late - wait- we're actually nineteen." I watched as Levy jumped up, grabbing her bag. She darted out of the room, walking as fast as she could without actually running, always one to follow the rules. "Any who," I continued, as if she hasn't left, "welcome to the Student Council. A group only the privileged join. That includes Levy, Mica, me, and now you. We deal with students problems and everyday life - all the while trying to gather information about our two worlds and eating Internet cookies. Welcome to our not-so-humble adobe."

Lucy broke out in a grin. "I guess we're nakama now in our own way, huh? You guys are weird, but it's not like Fairy Tail is normal either. Soo... I look forward to working with you!"

 _The Student Council - Third Person_

All four girls could feel it in their veins. Their hearts beating faster and faster, their blood coursing through them faster than ever. Levy closed her eyes and whimpered softly, her right hand over her heart. Lucy twirled her pencil with increasing speed, until it finally flew out of her hand and then out the window. Mika started tapping her feet to an impossibly fast rhythm, her hands clenched into fists by her sides. The other Mica began to draw masterpieces - perfectly copying her favorite anime characters - all at breakneck speed.

Finally all four girls cracked. Mica stood up, yelling that she had to go to the bathroom. Lucy started crying and said that she was recovering from a family death. Levy got up and started yelling at the teacher, all his answers were wrong anyways, scaring the poor man half to death. And finally Mika - the troublemaker and fairy of the class - lit a match and set the smoke alarm off as all three girls ran out in the panic.

Extinguishing the tiny fire, Mika turned to the others. "You guys felt it too, right?" She asked, although it wasn't really a question. The others all nodded, Lucy shivering despite the warmth of the summer sun.

"She's coming."

 **Can anyone guess who I'm talking about? I'll give you some Internet cookies!**

 **Also, please review! It'd help greatly. No hate though.**

 _ **CyanMew**_

 **By the way, anyone catch the new OVA? I'm so excited to see the rest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently you guys want me to get fat.**

 **Why? No one even tried guessing who "she" was!**

 ***Cries alone*Now I have to eat ALL the cookies myself!**

 **Oh well.**

 **Because summer break just started for me - no it does NOT mean my updates will happen faster, they're just random - I'll give it to you guys. Here's your newest update; the fourth chapter of** ** _Fairy Tail: The Stars Will Always Align Us_** **!**

 **I have to say, this is a rather dark chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail - the troll of ships Hiro Mashima does - but I do own the plot and a few OC's of this story.**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Erza - Third Person_

The "she" is question stared at herself - well more accurately, HIMSELF - through the shiny glass windows of the store front. Where there was once completely and undoubtedly scarlet hair there now stood a fiery orange cut. Erza Scarlet looked down at her chest and gulped. Nothing. And down there? Territory that she shouldn't have.

Yes, Erza Scarlet, Titania of Fairy Tail, had turned into a _BOY_. A boy who couldn't use her requip magic to find a decent outfit for himself-or was it herself? Well let's just call the fairy a HIM for now.

The newly-turned boy in question started sobbing. "What will Jellal think of me now?" He asked himself, ignoring the strange looks of the passerby's. Well, that wasn't the only reason that he was being stared at strangely.

"The poor boy must've just come from the town a bit far over." Erza turned as he heard a couple of not-so young women trying to stay quiet as they talked about him. They weren't very successful however, quite obviously.

Erza frowned. " What are you talking about?" He asked, a bit surprised that, while his voice had gotten a bit deeper and manlier, it had pretty much stayed the same.

"Oh, dear child," One of the ladies said, pity steeping in her voice, "you must be tired from the shock. An earthquake happened just in town over yonder!" She pointed with her hideous, pink gloves towards the left, where smoke was rising.

"Darling little Gloria, it looks like the town caught fire, not like an earthquake happened. Although I suppose you wouldn't know the difference." Another one of the women spoke up, the humongous feather on top of her royal blue hat swaying back in forth in the wind. Although she spoke in a charming voice, it was clear that she was insulting her companion.

Gloria, as it appeared her name was, pasted a smile upon her face. "Oh, I'm sorry. It must be your age catching up to you, Miss Mice. I heard on the news that several fires were caused because some houses knocked into each other while they were cooking. How very dreadful indeed."

A vein popped in the opposing woman's face. "I think that matters not, Gloria, and you MUST pronounce my name right. I do hate to be called the same name as a slimy rodent. It's Ms. Mink. MS. MINK."

Gloria smiled, "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Monk. Now then, where were we?" She asked, only to be met with silence. The lad had disappeared. She shook her head in annoyance. "Honestly, what do parents teach their children these days?"

...

Erza Scarlet stared in horror at the landscape before him. Buildings burned, fires dappled the landscape, sirens blared, and horror-stricken people were crying. Dead bodies littered the streets as a baby cried in a blood-splattered stroller, no one going to comfort his tears. Dirt and blood streaked the faces of many, as they struggled to find their possessions and family.

"W-what have I done?" Erza stared at his hands. There was dirt smeared all over them, and just then, he realized that something wet was on his face. Erza brought his hands to his face and back down, and screamed. The once muddy hands had turned a vivid scarlet as the youth fell to his knees and started to shake. He had been so focused on his new gender and his hair, that he had somehow missed the fact that he was covered head to toe in dirt and blood.

"Over here!" A nurse clad in white ran over the the boy, "sir, are you hurt? Sir? Sir? He's not responding. Send an ambulance over. There's a lot of others too! Sir? Are you okay?" She asked, shaking him in an effort to get him to respond.

Erza heard the blaring sirens come closer and closer. _What did I do?_ He asked himself, as tears trickled down his face, forming a river in the land of blood. _Why? Why me?_

The last thing Erza Scarlet knew was that someone was whispering kind words to him while being lifted into a stretcher, white again. "Don't worry. I'll always be there waiting for you. No matter what you do, I will always love you. After all, you saved me. So let me save you, my scarlet knight." _Jellal..._ Erza closed her eyes. _Thank you..._

 _The Student Council - Third Person_

"This is horrible! Don't you think so, Lu-chan?" Levy exclaimed, looking at the TV with unhappy eyes.

"Who wouldn't?" Lucy walked over to the tiny girl, setting down the bowl of candy popcorn she had been making. "A 4.6 earthquake hit a town nearby, killing at least 150,000 people. Not to mention the injured."

"Nature at its finest, but what can WE do about it?" Mica asked, breaking off a piece of chocolate and popping it into her mouth.

"I think that we can do something, actually." All three girls turned to look at Mika in shock. The black-haired girl was leaning on the wall in the shadows, an uncommon, serious mood surrounding her.

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, frightened.

"That wasn't just an earthquake. It was magic," Mika stated, acting quite calm, "that earthquake right there? Mass murder. Someone's out for us. And the wrong person's going to think that he or she did it."

All three girls gaped at her openly."Y-you're kidding, right? Magic doesn't even exist in this world!" Levy said, panic rising fast in her voice.

"Exactly. And you know it's true," Mika sighed and stepped into the light, "right now I don't think anyones' Prince Charming is gonna come. So, as girls, we've gotta fight. But who said girls were weak?"

The girls all looked at each other and smiled, their eyes blocked out by the shadows. "Of course," They stated firmly, as one, "after all, we're Fairy Tail." Each and every girl, even Mika and Mica, held up a fist with their index finger and thumb pointing out. "And Fairy Tail won't lose."

 _Unknown - Third Person_

"Ring around the rosies,  
Pocketful of posies,  
Ashes ashes,  
We all fall down!"

A certain curly-haired blonde hummed the haunting and seemingly-innocent tune over and over again, swinging a scarlet rose. The boy grinned, revealing perfectly straight teeth and held up the flower.

"You sure are thorny, Miss Scarlet." He whispered, watching tiny jewels of blood fall from his skin. He twirled the flower and watched in glee as it started to wither, the vivid color fading while the rose turned into nothing more than a pile of dead leaves and ugly petals. "But once you're mine you're dead." He cackled at this, and picked up three blue flowers. Looking at each, the blonde decided to pull out the blue water lily, sometimes called an Egyptian lotus. He placed the others gingerly back on the table they had come from, where many flowers lay. One of them was a beautiful, large sunflower.

"Got to save the best for last, after all," He said, licking his lips hungrily. "Now come, sweet water mage. Come dance with me." The boy gave another raspy laugh, and for a moment the lighting changed, showing off his nondescript silver piercing on his right ear. The boy just smiled, and looked to his left, where a bunch of screens stood, plastered on the wall. One of them showed a bunch of girls - two black-haired ones and two blondes to be exact - eating popcorn and crying at the same time (well, only the two mages were crying) as they watched Hotarubi no Mori e. **(A/N If you haven't watched this, go do it right after you finish this. The feels man, the feels!)**

"Welcome to a Hell even worse than Tartaros."

 **And there you go! Special thanks to my editor, my best friend "Mica", for checking this out for me. Please review, follow, and favorite! Speaking of which, if you're wondering just how Erza managed to NOT notice that she was covered in blood and dirt... Take a look at anime logic.**

 _ **CyanMew**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I have pretty much** ** _no_** **idea how much time has passed since I last updated. This is what summer does to me. So I pretty much figured I'd update! So here you guys go, chapter 5 of** ** _Fairy Tail: The Stars Will Always Align Us_** **!**

 **Also those recent manga chapters of Fairy Tail...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only the plot and OC's of this story.**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Carla - Third Person_

The water mage wasn't alone as she stared at the book that had taken her nakama.

"What's wrong, Juvia?" Asked the white lady-like Exceed.

"Juvia feels very conflicted. The book took away all her Love Rivals, so Juvia is happy. But the Love Rivals are still Juvia's nakama, so Juvia feels anger towards the book." Juvia said, a pained expression on her face.

Carla sweat dropped. "I see. But you were the first person we could find, as our partners are all away on missions. Happy and the rest are all going to the guild to tell everyone else."

"Juvia sees. She will do all she can, after all she knows that Love Rivals are already in love."

"Soo you wouldn't help them if they were going after Gray? But how did you know?" The white Exceed asked, wondering what Juvia would do to a REAL Love Rival.

"No comment. Juvia knows because she pays attention to all the girls in the guild in case they like Gray-sama. Juvia knows Carla actually likes Happy."

"W-wha?"

"Juvia supports you two." Juvia said, a smile dancing in her eyes as she watched her guild-mate turn a pretty shade of pink.

Carla harrumphed and turned away, crossing her arms. "Don't tell anyone, okay?" She said, staring off into the distance.

Juvia let out a tiny giggle. "Juvia won't. Juvia doesn't want a rejection so that Carla will go to Gray-sama and take him."

The white Exceed let out a snort. "Oh, please. Even though Gray is pretty cool, it'd never work out between us. For one thing, we aren't even the same species. Now then, shall we- JUVIA?"

Carla stared in horror as another one of her nakama was sucked into the book. Just a few seconds earlier, Juvia had let her hand drop to her side. Her hand was just a few inches away from the book, yet it had opened up, and in another brilliant flash of light, stolen the water mage away.

Carla curled her paws into tiny fists as she glared at the thick leather book. She HATED that book. All it did was steal her nakama away. First Lucy, then Juvia, although neither had done anything wrong! And Levy too, for all she knew. Who would it take next? Who had it already taken?

Carla started weeping, fully breaking down. She didn't know what happened to her nakama inside the book. What if they died? What if they took Wendy? No, Carla couldn't let that happen. If the trend continued happening, soon everyone would leave.

She had to do something. Soon. Carla took a deep breath, walking towards to book. As soon as she laid a paw on the cover, a bright light appeared. Only, the light wasn't white, it was a startling flash of colors. Blue, red, green, yellow, so many colors shimmered as the Exceed was sucked into the book. Carla wasn't sucked into the 'real' world, however, but into another one.

...

Carla's eyes snapped open. "Wendy! Happy! Lily!" She cried out, then stopped as what had just happened came rushing back to her.

After a few moments, the Exceed slowly got up, looking around. The scenery around her was amazing. There were trees and flowers and all sorts of plants, each and every one sparkling in the morning dew. Animals ran around and chattered, their steady stream of voices creating a pleasant song. A river ran nearby, it's blue waters shimmering in the light, as a couple brightly colored fish jumped in and out of the stream. The weather was perfect, not too hot, not too cold. The sun was in full view, blinding in every way, covered by not even a cloud.

But what attracted Carla's attention the most were two girls, one slightly to the left of the other, peering out at the newcomer behind her friend. The one in front had long, blonde hair. She looked timeless, fitting in perfectly to the scenery. She seemed magical, innocent, yet extremely intelligent. The blonde wasn't wearing shoes.

The other girl had brown hair in two pigtails. She wasn't very tall, similar to the other girl. She was wearing an orange dress and a kind smile, accompanied by efficient brown boats.

"My name is Zera." The brown-haired girl said, her eyes showing the eyes of someone who'd known pain but was currently happy and thankful of everything she had.

"And my name is Mavis, although you already know that." The blonde girl said, showing off a beautiful smile.

"W-where are we?" Carla asked, amazed. She had learned about the founding of Fairy Tail, written by Mavis herself, with Wendy and Levy. Zera was dead, a figment of Mavis's unconscious imagination. But then again, Mavis was dead too, and the guild could still see her.

Mavis giggled. "I suppose we should say this then."

"Welcome to the fairy world."

 _Natsu - Third Person_

"You're Natsu Dragneel, right?" Natsu looked up, annoyed. In front of him was a cocky blonde man who looked about as weak as they could get.

"What?" He asked, a peeved expression on his face.

The man grinned. "You're partners with Lucy Heartfilia, right? Hey, do you think you could introduce us?"

Natsu snapped. He punched the guy straight in the stomach, causing him to fly halfway across the room and land on his butt. Getting up from his seat, the fire dragon slayer walked up to the trembling man, casually lighting his hand on fire.

"First off, Lucy's just Lucy. Not some Heartfilia, not some Fullbuster, not some Strauss. She's Fairy Tail's Lucy, you got that? Second off, there's no way Lucy would go out with YOU, all bark and no bite. So get out of my sight, you cocky bastard! Unless you wanna fight?" The pink-haired man said, his eyes flickering with flames.

The other man gulped, hastily backing up to the wall. "N-no! I-I didn't think she was already taken!" He squeaked out, evident fear in his face.

"Good. Now don't come near ANY of us for the rest of your life." Natsu hissed, watching with satisfaction as the blonde scrambled to his feet in an ungraceful way and made a dash for it. "Tch, I didn't get to punch him..." The dragon slayer sighed, siting down again, oblivious to the shocked stares of the people around him.

Gray sighed, crossing his arms. "Look, I know you're mad, but you really shouldn't have let that guy rile you up like that. And by the way, I already told you that I'm NOT interested in Lucy."

Gajeel, who was chewing on some nails, swallowed and said, "I hate to agree with the stripper, but I gotta. Even if that guy's going at your girl, you haven't claimed her yet. She's free to do whatever she wants."

Natsu slammed his face down on the wooden table. "But I haven't seen Lucy all day! And the trip was canceled because some stupid person lit a fire in the fishing town near the trip place! I could've eaten the fire!"

Wendy sweat dropped. "Even so, Natsu-san..." She sighed as she let her words trail off into the distance.

The mages were silent from a moment, until Mira spoke up, causing everyone to jump. "I feel like the fire was some kind of warning. It killed a lot of people, didn't it?"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" Everyone yelped out. Natsu groaned, Mira was going to tease him more than usual now, for he had just pretty much confessed his love for Lucy.

Elfman grunted. "And I thought today was going to be peaceful... LIKE A MAN!"

"How's that manly?" Natsu asked, a dumb look on his face.

"Well I think I'm going to go check on Levy. That girl probably isn't eating anything again. Evergreen, Wendy, care to join me?" Mira asked, standing up.

"Sure." Both girls responded, following Mira's lead and standing up. "I think Erza said she was heading to Levy's place too. I need to ask her something." Evergreen said, pushing up her glasses with a finger. **(A/N If you have glasses, do it! You know, the classic glasses push in anime!)**

"I'd love to, Mira-san! I promised to show Levy-san some of my magic anyways." Wendy responded, dusting off her skirt.

"I'll come too." Gajeel grunted, making a move to get up.

"No you don't." Mira said sternly. "Fairy Hills is a girls-only building. Even if I let you, what will you do if Erza catches you?"

The iron dragon slayer gulped. "Tch. I'm not afraid of her."

"That's a lie." Cobra said, smirking. "Don't think you can hide anything from me."

"Well, I think we'll be going now. By the way..."

"What is it, Mira-sama?" Yukino asked, glancing up from her conversation with the twin dragon slayers.

"MY SHIPS ARE REAL! NALU FOREVER! KYAAAAAAAAAA! And by the way, Gajeel, take your own advice. Don't let Levy get carried away by Jet and Droy! Same goes to you, Gray! We all know Lyon's courting our cute little Juvia!" Mira winked, and walked away, a fairy and a tiny dragon following her.

The men all gaped at the retreating figure of Mirajane Strauss. "S-she really is a demon." Sting stuttered out, then looked at his companions, and burst out laughing. Soon the laughing was contagious, affecting all that weren't called on by the white-haired demon.

"Y-you should see you're faces!" Rogue said, in between laughs.

"Shut up! Who said there was anything between me and that Shrimp!" Gajeel snapped, a slight but-not-unnoticed blush appearing on his face.

"I ain't making a move 'till Ice Princess does!" Natsu hollered.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING ICE PRINCESS, FLAME BRAIN?" The said wizard yelled out, stripping off his clothes until he was clad in only boxers.

"Gray, your pants..." Yukino said, peering through the holes in her hands.

"HAHAHAHAHA! GRAY'S STUPIDER THAN ME!" The salmon-haired dragon slayer said, laughing.

"You're both stupid..." Gajeel said, sighing. "Hey, can I eat your hand?" He asked, noticing the very angry owner of the restaurant coming to talk to them, his biotic hand waving around like crazy.

Meanwhile Natsu and Gray got into a fight, hurtling insults at each other and promptly destroying furniture. Natsu, being the smart person he is, stepped onto a cart that a maid was wheeling and promptly missed due to his motion sickness. The fang of a fire dragon hit the wall next to a certain pair of twin dragons.

"OI, NATSU-SAN! WERE YOU TRYING TO BLOW MY HEAD OFF? TAKE THAT!" And with that, Sting and Rogue also jumped into battle.

"I MUST JOIN TOO THEN! THAT IS THE WAY OF A MAN!" Elfman yelled, jumping in and creating an even bigger pile of dust, magic, and bodies. Cobra, actually being the smart person he is, turned away and walked back to Fairy Tail to talk to his own guild mates.

"You guys are such kids. Can't wait 'till Titania gets at them." The iron dragon slayer stated, chuckling. That was, until a chair, thrown by Natsu (of course it had to be Natsu), hit him square in the face.

Gajeel growled. Well, what was a brawl without him? He smirked and bit off the manager's hand, swallowing the cold metal. The manager squeaked a very unmanly squeak and started screaming as the man who had caused him damage jumped into the fight.

The few remaining citizens of Magnolia wisely left the building. Fairy Tail was a great guild, that's for sure, but when they started a brawl, it was a life lesson taught to kids at early ages that you'd better run. After all, they wrecked towns wherever they went, even if they HAD saved Earthland a couple times. A few moments later, the still-screaming manager was pulled out by a couple of smart maids, right before an explosion blew up the building into a thousand pieces.

Poor Makarov.

 **Please review! And special thanks to everyone who has been with me so far!**

 _ **CyanMew**_


	6. Beta Note

So, I haven't updated in three months, and I'm really sorry about that. Summer always causes me to lose track of time, and I was too busy worrying about volleyball during it.

Because of that, some of you might have been wondering... Am I discontinuing Fairy Tail: The Stars Will Always Align Us?

The answer is **no.**

This story was never meant to have regular updates. I haven't updated because I realized that I really hate introducing characters one at a time and taking it slow; but I'm still continuing it at the set pace, and doing what I planned at first.

So I will try and post another update soon!

 _HOWEVER_ , it would help a lot if I had a beta. So if any of you guys are willing to beta for me, then please leave a review saying so!

-CyanMew


	7. Chapter 6

**Well I updated anyways. xD**

 **However, I'm still looking for a beta, so PM me or leave a review if you're interested! I don't think there's too much work. At least I hope so!**

 **School started more than a month ago... ._.**

 **Well, here's your chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, only the non-updating plot of this story.**

 **Chapter 6**

 _Juvia - Third Person_

"Gray-sama!"

"Gray-sama!"

"GRAY-SAMA!"

Several onlookers glared at the noisy brunette as she wailed about the color gray. Many questions entered their minds, but most of the passerby's promptly ignored the strange girl. That is, everyone BUT a few members of the Tristan McAuliffe fan club.

"OMG! Who the fuck cares about the color gray? EVERYONE knows that pink is the 'in' color right now!" A blonde with pink highlights in her hair announced, flipping her hair to further illustrate her point.

"I know right? And look at her clothes! Is she from Russia or something? She's wearing WAY to much, it's hideous." The blonde's friend said, smacking her gum.

"She, like, probably is, Court. And, like, she's NOT cute at all. Like, who would, like, go out with her? I bet she's, like, some random, like, stalker." Another girl said, checking her perfectly manicured nails for the umpteenth time.

"She looks about our age. What a wannabe. Think we should go tell her who's boss around here?" Yet another girl of the group said, another blonde going by the name of Melissa. "Jen?" The first blonde nodded. "Court?" The second girl nodded, her brown hair bobbing up and down. "'Kay, and Tiff?"

The last girl finally looked up from her nails and smirked. "Of course! I can't wait to, like, make her, like, cry! Count me in Liss!" She said, looking at her body guard is unconcealed disdain. "Guard our bags. Otherwise I'll, like, tell Daddy, and, like, get you fired."

The bodyguard nodded. "Your wish of my command, Princess Tiffany." He said, bowing. The 'princess' in question giggled and walk away.

Melissa smirked as her "friends" walked towards the unsuspecting brunette. Then, she turned, and glared at the frightened girl behind her. "My god, hurry up! Do you need an invitation or something, bitch?" She snapped, a look of pure disgust in her eyes.

The girl whimpered and hurried after Melissa, trying to make herself as small as possible. It worked well, actually, for most people focused on her more glamorous companions. Although most passerby's wouldn't notice her, the twin-tailed girl would later on play a big part in the story of the stars. Ahead of her, the other members of the Tristan McAuliffe fan club went to work on the seemingly weak brunette.

"Hey, you." Melissa said, doing her trademark hair flip.

Juvia looked up. "Are you talking to Juvia?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"OMG! She's like, soo self-centered! Who talks about their self in fucking third person?" Jen asked, disgusted.

Juvia raised her eyebrows. "Juvia sees no point in talking to you. Juvia asks you leave her alone." The water mage said calmly, her eyes tracking the girls every movements.

"Like, no way! We're here to like, teach you a lesson." Tiffany said, rolling her eyes as she once again peered at her perfectly manicured nails.

Juvia sighed. "Juvia doesn't care about you, unless you are a... LOVE RIVAL?"

"Damn right," Courtney said, taking a 'threatening' step forward. "Tristan is OURS! Not yours."

Juvia frowned at that. "Juvia does not know this 'Tristan', she only wants Gray-sama."

The girls looked at the brunette in disgust. "Don't pretend you don't know what we're talking about," Melissa said disdainfully "Tristan McAuliffe is THE most popular guy in CSHS! How could ANYONE NOT want to date him?"

"Juvia doesn't know or care about this 'most popular guy'. Juvia only loves Gray-sama and she will never betray her lovely Gray-sama! Gray-sama is the cutest and coolest and most wonderful man of them all, Juvia is sure Gray-sama is much more amazing than Tristan-san!"

The fan club took a step back. "I can like, literally see hearts in like, her eyes." Tiffany stage-whispered to Melissa. "She kinda like, creeps me out."

"And Gray-sama's cool yet passionate eyes are to die for! Juvia knows that none of the love rivals in front of her loves Gray-sama as she does! Even Love Rival Lucy doesn't have any Gray-sama dolls or Gray-sama body pillows or Gray-sama cups or Gray-sama posters or picture albums of Gray-sama stripping! And not to mention-"

The water mage was ignored once again as she babbled on and on about her dear 'Gray-sama', for the fan club had left, totally creeped out and feeling outdone. "I mean, really! Even WE don't have body pillows with Tristan on them!" Courtney whispered as they quietly stepped away from the sparkling brunette.

"I think I like, heard about this from like, some ugly weebo - is that the like, right term? well, I think the Russian girl is what's called a YANDERE!" Tiffany said, shivering slightly.

"OMIGOSH! I think you're right! Aren't they those bitches that are WAYYY too possessive and STALK people? I didn't know that there were actually fucking bitches like that!" Jen exclaimed, opening her mouth wide in an exaggerated motion.

"Let's just leave her alone. For now. That Juvia girl creeps me out way to much. I'll tell Tristan about her. Now then, who's up for some more shopping?" Melissa said, taking out one of her many credit cards. "If I'm feeling nice I'll treat you, bitch." Melissa said, smiling in a sickly sweet way at the hiding twin-tailed girl, who merely whimpered quietly.

Unknown by the Tristan McAuliffe fan club, the water mage had noticed the twin-tailed girl hiding in the shadows. In her eyes, Juvia had read pain and sadness, and also a certain message. _Save me_. And Juvia planned to do just that. But first, she had to join a certain CSHS. **(A/N You know what's sad? I don't actually know what CSHS stands for. Well, it ends in high school. Any suggestions?)**

 _The Student Council - Third Person_

"I think I was just scarred for life."

"What do you mean, Mika?"

"Someone put a picture of a Jellal x Ichiya ship up on Disqus." **(A/N Anyone else use Disqus?)**

"It can't be that bad, right?"

"KISSING."

"That's even scarier than FACE."

 **(A/N Thankfully I have yet to see that. I also hope I never do. Jellal x Ichiya - Jelliya, Jellich, Ichilal... ? - is NOT my ship. Jerza forever. I just wonder what it would be like to see that. Tell me if you seen a life-scarring Ichiya ship! - Actually aren't ALL Ichiya ships life-scarring?)**

 **Thank you all so much! Also, I was kinda sorta too lazy to read this line for line and to edit this.**

 _ **CyanMew**_


End file.
